Choose Your Destiny
by kawaiignidgirl
Summary: It's the year of 2024 at Domino City.Yugi's married and have three children who also possess magic.The older kids,Himeko and Seiya(I know I know,I couldn't think of any names)are going to a tournament in Egypt hosted by...can't tell you. Read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Returning From America  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
It was a bright day in Domino City.At the airport,sounds of planes landing were echoing throughout the place. "Ugh! My back is so sore and my feet are so numb from the plane ride"said a girl with blond hair and a streak of red on each side. She had black long bangs.Her hair were mid- back. She had kind and beautiful red-violet eyes.She looked to be about 15 years old. "You could say that again.Japan is so different from California."said a boy that looks identical to her except he has black spiky hair and red streak that outlines it. He had blond bangs.He also has red-violet eyes but a bit more piercing.He also looks like 15. "I'm glad it's summer here"said the tri-color girl.  
"Himeko,Seiya wait for me"cried a girl with shoulder length black flowing hair just like the 15 year old girl.She has purple shades in her hair and she also have red-violet eyes.She also is 10. "Can't you ever catch up,Kristine?"asked the girl,Himeko. "It's not my fault.Your legs are longer than mine!"protested Kristine. "Where's dad?"asked the boy,Seiya. "I'm over here"said their father,Yugi Mouto. "Seiya,help me with this luggage"said Yugi.They put it in the limo.Since Yugi's uncle died,Yugi was the next in line to take his fortune and his company,Mouto TechNet.That made Yugi a very wealthy man. He's already building another company here in Domino.His children has to help out once in awhile.  
Just then another limo droved up. A long brown hair woman stepped out. "Anzu!"said the surprised Yugi. "Yugi!"said the woman,Anzu walking over to him. "What are you doing here?I thought you were in California"said Anzu. "I'm moving back here"said Yugi. "Yugi! Nice seeing you here.I thought you had to go to California to take over your uncle's company"said the one and only Seto Kaiba when he was done talking on his cellphone. "I'm staying in Domino City and I'm already building another company here in Domino,Seto"said Yugi seeing one of his friends here. After Battle City,Seto Kaiba and Yugi started a friendship. "Let me guess,you married Anzu.Seeing how both of your wedding rings are the same"said Yugi. "Yes,we got married.Jou threw a fit when Seto proposed to me"said Anzu replaying that days events in her head.  
"They both had a BIG arguement and a fist fight since you know how protective he is"said Anzu. "As usual,I win since he can't even place a punch right if his life depends on it"said Seto smirking. "Seto,you BOTH were the same except he wasn't paying attention one time and you had a chance to throw a punch on him.Anyway,if it was that much of a trouble to tell him,I should had Shizuhu(Serenity.Please tell me how to spell it correctly)tell him.He won't be still after our necks about this"said Anzu sighing as Seto wrapped his arms around Anzu's waist. "He's only still ticked off after all these years but he'll come to his senses"said Seto soothingly to Anzu.Since he knew she didn't want to loss one of her best friends.  
Then Yugi cleared his voice. "Am I invisble to you because it looks like it."joked Yugi. "Don't you ever do this to your own wife?"said Seto matter of factly. "Yes,but not all the time"said Yugi. "Anyway where's your children?"asked Anzu.Yugi looked around and saw Himeko was at the gift shop,Kristine was buying some posters to add to her new room,& Seiya was talking to a brown hair teen that was his age. "They're over there"said Yugi waving them over and the brown hair boy also came over. "Kouji! When did you arrived?"asked Anzu hugging the brown hair boy,Kouji. Kouji looked like the spitting image of Seto.But he looked less cold. But he was still on his gaurd about them except for Seiya since he had already met him. "This is our son,Kouji"said Anzu. "We also have a daughter but she's at home right now"added Seto. "These are my children,Seiya and Himeko are twins and they're both 15,Kristine who is 10.Hotaru (Yugi's wife) is coming here on another flight."said Yugi.  
"How's everyone doing?"asked Yugi. "We're all doing fine and Otogi(Duke) is going to come by in a hour"said Anzu. " We're suppose to meet at my mansion,why don't you come along and see everybody"said Seto. Yugi nodded and Yugi and his kids went to their own limo and the Kaibas went in their limo. Yugi told Seto and Anzu that he's going to see his new house or mansion to settle in. "Dad,who are we going to meet at Kaiba-san's mansion?"asked Kristine. "Some old friends of mine.I heard that Seto and Anzu's daughter was your age,Kristine but she's only a few months older"said Yugi. " Really! Cool,I'm making a new friend on the first day in Domino"said Kristine cheerfully.She got the bubbly personalitity from her mother. " Himeko,what did you buy at the gift shop?"asked Seiya. "I bought some new Duel Monsters cards"said Himeko. "My favorite one in it was the Numinous Healer and you're NOT borrowing it,Seiya"said Himeko swatting his hand away.  
When they arrived to their mansion,it was four stories high and tons of rooms were inside. A butler were there to greet them. "Hello,My name is Bailey"said the butler. He looked to be about 55-65. "Each of the young Misses and Mister will be assign a maid"said Bailey instructing the maids to help the kids get their luggage to their rooms.the kids were trying to tell them that THEY can do it. "I CAN DO IT!"cried the frustrated kids . They didn't like everyone to do everything for them and they like to do it on their own. Yugi smiled and knew that he trained them well and do everything on their own. There were ten master bedrooms to choose from. Himeko chosed the blue master bedroom where there are pictures of dark blue petals on the wall. Different pictures of different petals were also on the wall. "I'm sorry about my sudden outburst"said Himeko to her maid. "It's fine but I didn't expect you will ACTUALLY like to do it your own since I thought your servants do it for you"said the maid. "My name is Anna by the way"said the maid. "My name is Himeko and just call me by my first name"said Himeko.  
When they were done putting Himeko's stuffs away,they both went downstairs. "Would you like something to drink?"asked Anna. Himeko nodded. Himeko decided to work a bit in her laptop. "Hey! My laptop frozed"said Himeko trying to fix it. She fixed half of the program but she was still stuck on something. "Himeko,what's wrong"asked Anna. "My laptop frozed"said Himeko. "Maybe I can fix it"said Anna pressing some keys on the laptop. Then, the work that Himeko was doing came back on. "Wow,you're good at this"Himeko complimented. Anna blushed at these words. " Hey,I've got an idea.Why don't you help to work in Mouto TechNet since you're so good with electronic items"suggested Himeko. " Would Mr.Mouto allow it?"asked Anna. " Sure he will,he offers the job to anyone if they can do it"said Himeko. Anna looked to be about 23 years old to work. "Hey dad! Can I have a suggestion for the workers in your company?"asked Himeko. " Yes"said Yugi. "Can my maid,Anna work in the company? She just fixed my laptop and she's old enough to work"said Himeko.  
Yugi tested Anna with a few computer problems and she solved them quickly. "You're right that she can fix these problems and she gets the job"said Yugi. When Yugi walked away,Anna thanked Himeko. "Thank you Himeko,now I'll have enough money to fend for myself"said Anna. "Your welcome but can you still help me with things even if you're not my maid"said Himeko. "Of course and if you've got any problems, ask me"said Anna. Anna was very thankful for Himeko since now she has a job.  
Then it was time to go to the Kaibas to see everyone. Everyone got in the limo and droved to the Kaiba estate. Yugi rang the doorbell and a maid led them in. " Yugi,everyone is in the living room"said Anzu. Everyone was talking except the fact that Seto and Jou were death-glaring at eachother. When Anzu came in the room,everyone quiet down. "The reason why we called all of you here today because someone that we know justed arrived here to Domino"said Anzu signaling Yugi to come in the room. "YUGI!"cried Jou,Mai,Honda,Ryou,Shizuhu,Miho,& Otogi rushing to hug him. They were hugging him TOO tight that it PRACTICALLY cut off his air supply. So Anzu and Seto had to pull them off of him. "Yugi,why didn't you tell us that you were arriving to Domino.?"asked Jou. "I want it to be surprise"answered Yugi. "Where's Hotaru?"asked Mai. "She's arriving here on another flight"said Yugi. Then he found out that his friends also had children.  
Jou and Mai had a daughter,Minako and she is 15. Honda and Shizuhu had a son,Shiro who was also 15. Ryou and Miho had a daughter,Sabrina and she is 15. Otogi married one of his cheerleader girls and had a son,Kaichi.  
The grown ups talked a bit and the teens got to know eachother better. Then when the teens were outside,the adults got to talk alone. "Did any of you hear that a new Duel Monsters tournament was coming up and the person who is hosting it is Michael Skye"said Jou getting serious. Everyone gasped at that because Michael Skye is the nephew of Maximillion Pegasus.That meant trouble. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* So,did you like the first chap.? Please Review!!!!!!! More chaps. comin' your way!!!!!!! -ASA(Anime Star Angel) 


	2. Getting Them Back

Getting Them Back  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
" Why is Michael Skye holding a tournament? Doesn't everyone knows he's uncle is Pegasus"said Anzu. " No,they don't know and the reason why he's holding the tournament ,I don't know"said Jou. "Where's he holding it in"asked Honda. "In Egypt"said Yugi. "If he's holding it in Egypt,then his powers will increase since if Pegasus is his uncle,he should have some magic in his blood"said Ryou. "If I'm right,he's having the tournament is to lure the duelists out and steal as many cards he can get his greedy hands on"said Seto. "That could be why but maybe he also wants the millennium items"said Yugi. "Talk about family high genes,he'll be just like Pegasus"said Mai. " We shouldn't let the kids know about this"said Seto. "Too late,we already know"said Kouji behind them. "Dad,we have to go"said Himeko. " No,it's too dangerous"said Yugi. "But a lot of innocent lives will be hurt if we don't"said Seiya. Yugi knew that he doesn't have a choice between this arguement.  
Then the doorbell rang. No one was outside and only a box was out there. "That's strange,no one's here"said Anzu picking up the box. She carried it inside. "Anzu,what's that?"asked Seto. "I'm not sure myself,no one was there"said Anzu opening the box. A compact was inside. She putted it in the hologram frame and the hologram of Michael Skye was there. Everyone was shocked to see him.  
"Hello.I am Michael Skye and it's nice to finally meet you all"said the hologram. In the future,you can ask the hologram questions and it'll respond. "What do you want from us?"asked Seto furiously. Anzu calmed him down. "Well,Kaiba,I'm here to deliver a message for Yugi Mouto and his kids."said Skye as he showed them someone all bruised and cut and it was a female with black hair and dark purple shades on it. "No,it can't be"said Yugi wide eyed. "MOM!"cried the three Mouto kids. They were right,it was their mother,Hotaru Mouto. Around her hands were shackles and she looked all battered up and beaten. "Let her go"growled Yugi clenching his fists. Then,Hotaru finally woked up but her eyes looked so dull. "Yugi,Seiya,Himeko,Kristine don't come here. He's going to ge-"said Hotaru before she was interrupped by Skye. "That's enough talking,but it's not only Hotaru Mouto that I want to capture,it's also Anzu Kaiba"said Skye holding up the Millennium Eye and the room suddenly got very bright. When it cleared up,Anzu was gone and she was in the hologram and the gaurds were holding her back. "Give her back"growled Seto also like Yugi. Both of their fists were clenched. Now Kouji was angry also,just like the other kids. "If you want to have them back,you'll have to enter the tournament to win your way through"said Skye as his tournament disappeared.  
Makota was in the yard when Skye tooked Anzu. Kouji was able to break the news to her. "No! Mom"cried Makota. Kouji hugged her to comfort her but his tears were threathen to spill.Makota had Seto's brown hair and she had light blue eyes.  
"Dad,now we don't have a choice but to go"said Himeko as her eyes harden. Yugi nodded as his eyes slowly turned cold. Minako,Shiro,Sabrina chosed to go and help them. Kaichi wanted to go but he was too young. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* What's going to happen to Anzu and Hotaru? We'll find out in the later chaps so PLEASE R/R!!!!! ~ASA 


	3. Going to Egypt

Going to Egypt  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Everyone went home after that experience. Yugi and Seto began ordering their workers to find a way to save their wives.They even had some spys to go to Egypt to locate them. The kids quickly signed up for the tournament. Seiya and Himeko rushed to their rooms and packed. Himeko packed her,tanktops, jeans,caprices,leather skirts,thin jackects,deck,side deck,video cellphone,cameras,& money.She put it all in her luggage/suitcase. Last,she went to get a small Millennium kind of box. She opened it and a egyptian bracelet was inside. It had the millennium symbol in the middle. Jewels were around it. She suddenly remember where she got it. ///////Flashback///////  
"Himeko,honey come here"said a kind old voice. "Yes,Grandmama"said the 8 year old Himeko. " I've got something for you"said Hotaru's mother,her Grandmama.Then,Grandmama gave her the square-size Millennium box. "What's in it?"asked Himeko curiously. "Open it and you'll find out"said her Grandmama.Himeko did as she was told. Inside was a egyptian bracelet that goes around your arm. Himeko was marvel by its beauty. "It's called the,Flower Jewel of Egypt. It was made for a young egyptian princess that has blond hair with a red streak on each side and she had long black bangs. The king and queen made this bracelet for her is because she was distinquish looking and also beautiful at the same time. They want everyone to know who she was so they made this bracelet and my father gave this bracelet to me when I was young. He told me to give it to anyone that look like the princess and that's you "said Grandmama. "What does the jewels mean?"asked Himeko. "There's five different kind of jewels there:the sapphires mean elegant,rubies mean courage,diamonds mean purity,emeralds mean good with nature,ametheyes mean love. The millennium symbol is the mark of the egyptian family."explained Grandmama. "Thank you Grandmama. I'll treasure it forever"said Himeko smiling in a cute way. "I'm sure you will"said her Grandmama smiling at her. ///////End Flashback///////  
That was the last time Himeko ever saw her. Himeko hadn't visit her for a month and she died after that. She could feel the hot tears on her face. Himeko quickly wiped it away. "Don't worry Grandmama,I'll save mom"said Himeko to herself and griping the bracelet hard.  
When she signed up for the tournament,they gave her a list of things that she will be needing.They gave her the duel disk and a small sort of device. It had a small screen on it,too. The shopowner said she'll know what it is when she get to Egypt. She decided to find an outfit to wear. She put on a dark blue tanktop that has no straps. Then,she had on a black leather jacket that has no sleeves and it flows out on the end(imagine Yami's jacket at Duelist Kingdom but no sleeves). She got out a black mini leather skirt. Next,she put on black knee length boots.She decided to add a very dark blue belt and it had a container thing that is attach to it so you can put stuff in it. Himeko stuffed her deck in it. She put on a black leatherband around her left thigh which had small cut up squares on it.Lastly,she strapped on the Flower Jewel on her right arm.  
She went downstairs and saw practically everyone was there. Anna then gave her something. " What is it,Anna?"asked Himeko. "It's a device that I made to get you through any electronic defenses but you'll have to duel your way through. The device doesn't help you on that"said Anna. Himeko then hugged her showing her thanks. "Thanks Anna. You've help me more than you know and I'll be back before you know it"said Himeko. "Are you ready?"asked Yugi. The twins nodded and recieved a BIG hug from Kristine.  
At the airport,they saw everyone was there already. The duelists are suppose to board three big private jets to get to Egypt. Makota also hugged Kouji good-bye. "Bring mom back safely,Onii-san(is that how to say older brother in Japanese?Please tell me if I'm right!^_^~ASA)"said Makota. Kouji nodded and his eyes soften a bit. " We have to go or the plane will leave without us"said Himeko impatiently. Everyone said their good byes and the teens departed to the plane.  
When they got to Egypt after 5 hours of flying,they finally got to go off. "I thought Egypt was a very un-vehicle place"said Minako. "Well,times change and now it's not so old fashion like in the olden days"said Seiya. " You kids should go to the main square"said an elderly man. " Why's that?"asked Himeko. "That's where all the duelists are esemble"said the egyptian man. Himeko thanked him and they all went to the main square.A lot of duelists were there, just like the old man had said. A big screen was on top and the face of Michael Skye was on there. "Greetings Duelists! Welcome to the city of Cairo! The device that was given to you is a D-Scanner. You're suppose to gather eight Scanner cards to get to the finals,to duel me. This tournament is called,Ancient Egypt Battling Tournament . If your opponent win,you have to forfeit your strongest card to the winner. I'm well aware that when you win,you can have the Mystical Angel of Maat and the two month trip to Hawaii. I'm sure you all know that my uncle,Maximillion Pegasus was the creator of Duel Monsters.'And the person who captured my mom'thought Seiya and Himeko together. Skye was continuing talking. "For your duel disks,they're a bit smaller and you can even carry it in your luggage. There is a button on your duel disk to make it bigger so you can duel.I wish you luck in the tournament"said Skye as his picture disappeared.  
"Doesn't he mean bad luck"said Minako sarcastically. They rolled their eyes and went off you find a place to stay since the tournament starts tomorrow. But a long black hair lady with shades of blue stopped them. "Is Himeko Mouto here?"asked the lady. "That's me"said Himeko. "I am your Aunt Hana from Egypt and which you've never met. I am your mother,Hotaru's older sister. I've been here to wait until you've come here to get the item that my mother meant to give to you"said her Aunt Hana. Himeko felt a bang of pain of hearing her Grandmama's name. " What did Grandmama want to give me"said Himeko quietly. "Follow me"said Aunt Hana. They entered a kind of pet shop and then they all went in the room. Hana took out a golden egyptian box that had ancient Arabic writings on it. Hana gestered to her to open it. When she opened it,a beautiful golden flute was inside. It had egyptian designs on the bottom and top.On each end were a eye symbol carved.A red tassel-like was hanging at the end with other color strings on it that makes it look beautiful. "It's a flute. But what am I suppose to do with it?"asked Himeko. " It is called,The Millennium Flute. That is what Mother was going to give you."said Hana. Everyone was shocked at these news but Himeko was more shocked. " I know that you are surprise that another Millennium Item has appear but the ansestors of the last pharoah(Yami) made another set of the Millennium Items that are to protect the world from evil and along with the other set of Millennium Items."explained Hana. "But how do you know all this?"asked Seiya. "I know because I have one myself but my daughter is the next one to take it"said Hana as a blue hair girl almost aquamarine came out. "Hi,I'm Asako and as you know I'm your cousin"said the girl. She looked to be about 12 years old. "Yeah,little cousin to add to that"said Seiya smirking. Asako pouted and then Hana continued with the explantions. " The last holder of the Millennium Flute was an egyptian princess who died trying to save her friends and family. She was known as the Queen of Realms and she also was the Mistress of the Cards next to her brother"said Hana. "Yeah and in ancient times,the princess had a lot of friends with the new set of Millennium items"added Asako. "You'll find out more later"said Hana leading them out.  
When they passed buy the animals,one caught Himeko's eye.It was a white kitten with blue eyes and it had gray slashes on it. It was so small that it can even sit on Himeko's head! "Aunt Hana,may we stay a bit longer to look at the animals?"asked Himeko. "Of course you may"said Hana. Himeko walked over to the little kitten and gently picked it up and pet it. " Can we buy one of your pets?"asked Seiya. Hana nodded. Seiya picked out a kitten that was also white but with red slashes on it for some reason and it had golden eyes. He decided to name it Molten since it looked "fired up". Minako picked out a bird that was red and had green eyes that looked like crystals. So Minako decided to name her bird,Crystal. Kouji didn't really want a pet but a kitten caught his eye that made him want to buy it. It was a dark blue kitten with light blue eyes. He named him Sapphire since it was so blue. Sabrina picked out a kitten that was a tabby kitten with black slashes and blue eyes. She decided to name him Tiger because of his stripes. Finally,Shiro picked out a pet which was a bird that was golden yellow and she had green eyes. Shiro named her Emerald. Himeko liked the kitten that she picked out. She named her,Hikari meaning light.  
They paid and were going to leave when Hana stopped them. "Wait,I have something for both of you"said Hana giving Seiya and Himeko each a package. "Oh yes,Skye had apartments for the duelists who are dueling in his tournament. They are sort of dorms. He made it so the duelists won't have trouble finding some where to stay in."said Hana. "Thanks Aunt Hana"said Seiya and Himeko.They were wondering what was in the packages but thay didn't have time to wonder since they still have to find an apartment. They found one on Light Street and signed up. "What room do you have,bro?"asked Himeko. "Floor 5. Room 25"answered Seiya. "I have Floor 5 and Room 24"said Himeko. "I've also got 5 and Floor 24.Hey,we're roommates,Himeko"said Minako. "I'm on Floor 5 and Room 30"said Shiro. "Mine's also Floor 5 and Room 27"said Sabrina. "I have Floor 5 and Room 25"said Kouji. He and Seiya are roommates now.  
" Come on Himeko,let's go and see our room. If it's TOOOOOOO unfit for a person,I'm going to complain to the manager to change our room with a WHOLE different new look"said Minako half dragging and half flinging Himeko everywhere. Everyone sweatdropped at that and Himeko sighed knowing that she can't get out of this. "Minako,watch where you're dragging me! Watch out for t- ow,Minako,I can walk"said the half tired from being dragged EVERYWHERE and half angry Himeko. Her hair was eveywhere so she had to straighten it. "Oops! Sorry,guess I wanted to get there first"said Minako apologizing. Himeko accepted her apology and they both went in to see what their dorm looked like. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* This is the longest I've EVER made.:wiping sweat: Anyway,the dorms are three person each. I'll explain how it'll look like in the next chap.. The next will be longer and it'll have some hard dueling in it. Since a lot of you like to see dueling,I'll put some,k^_^!!! PLEASE R/R!!! THANX!!!!!~ASA 


	4. The First Duel Against Tenko

The First Duel Against Tenko  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The apartment was light blue and it wasn't very big but at least it'll fit them. It had a balcony with a big sliding screen. It had a sofa and a couch. It also had a little glass table in front of the couch and sofa. A small tv that had colors were in front of the table. The kitchen was in the same room as the living room.The counter was like marble and most of the kitchen's utensils were there already so they didn't have to go out to buy more.There were three rooms and one bathroom. A dinner table was there near the kitchen. It wasn't as small as the glass table in the living room.  
"This is perfect"said Himeko plopping down on the sofa. A girl their age with auburn hair and shining emerald eyes came out of the light pink bedroom. "Hi,you must be my new roommates. My name is Cherry Neaitaki"said the girl. "My name is Himeko Mouto"said Himeko. " My name is Minako Katsuya"said Minako. "Where are you from?"asked Cherry. "We're both from Domino City,Japan. Where are you from?"asked Minako. "I'm also from Japan and in Faroin City. That's just the next city from yours. My family is moving to the next city and that means Domino. We might go to the same school"said Cherry happily knowing at least somebody in Domino now." C'mon girls,let's go and check out our rooms"said Minako as the two other girls followed suit. The three rooms are :light blue,light pink and light green. Cherry took the pink one and Himeko took the light blue one. That leaves Minako with the light green one.  
Once they put all their stuff in their rooms,they went to find the guys and Sabrina. Himeko rang the doorbell and a guy with light blond hair and green eyes answered it. "Can I help you"said the guy. "Yeah,is Seiya and Kouji there,tell them that Himeko is outside and if Seiya isn't coming out,tell them BOTH that I'll beat the crap out of them"said Himeko. The guy chuckled at that. "I'll tell him that"said the guy. A familiar voices were chuckling from inside.  
"Sheesh,you don't have to be that serious to beat the hell out of us,sis"said Seiya appearing from behind and still chuckling. "If you keep doing that,I will"said Himeko. "C'mon in"said the guy holding the door to them . "My name is Matt Cari"said Matt. "My name is Himeko Mouto,this is Minako Katsuya,and this is our new roomate,Cherry Neaitaki"said Himeko pointing to each girl. "Where's Kouji?"asked Himeko. "In the kitchen"said Seiya going back to his videogame. "SEIYA MOUTO!!!! YOU'RE FIFTEEN AND YOU STILL PLAY KIDS' GAMES!!!!!!!"cried Himeko to her childish brother. "Hey, can't blame me for trying "said Seiya going back to his game. Himeko sighed and shooked her head.  
She decided to check in the kitchen for Kouji. Himeko tip toed in and looked over Kouji's shoulders to see what was he cooking. Since he hasn't notice her yet in the kitchen,she decided to surprise him. "Oh,Kouji"purred Himeko in his ear. Kouji stopped what he was doing and he felt that the hairs of his neck stood up. Himeko was TRYING not to laugh at his expression. He turned around and saw Himeko laughing her head off and holding her stomach. "You should had seen your expression when I did that"said Himeko still a bit giggling. "Oh so you were the one that did that,you're in for it now"said Kouji as his face grew mischievely. His hands were reaching out and NOW it was Himeko's turn to widen her eyes. "Oh no,you are not g-"said Himeko started to back away from him. Kouji jumped at her and started to tickle her sides. One of Himeko's greatest weakness is being tickilish. "Ha ha,Kouji :laughing: stop:giggling: IT! I give up okay"said Himeko finally gasping for air. " Shows you that do not mess with me"said Kouji started to laugh at her as she started to pout. 'She looks kind of cute,when she pouts. What am I thinking,I can't like my best friend's sister. I don't have time for a relation. I have to save mom'thought Kouji reminding himself that saving his mother is his top priorty. " What's all the racket in here"said Minako poking her head though the door.  
But when she saw Himeko lying on the floor and Kouji was hovering over her,she had a playful look on her face. "So,what have you two been up to? Don't tell me that you both were making out or something"said Minako smirking. Kouji went a bit tint red from that but Himeko was like blushing like bad more than him. "NO!"cried the two blushing teens who had just recovered themselves from blushing so much. "Okay,suit yourselves"said Minako walking out of the kitchen. " We better go back to the living room since maybe Minako has probably told everyone."said Kouji shaking his head.But surprisingly,Minako wasn't blabbing it off but she still winked at them.  
"Uh,everyone,the reason why I came here was because we wanted to know does anyone want to go and look around in Cairo"said Himeko. They all agreed on that and Himeko introduced Cherry to Kouji.  
They all went to Shiro's apartment to find out if he wants to go browsing around the city. Shiro had already came out of the apartment when they came. They all introduced him to the new comers.  
They went to Sabrina last and Minako rang the doorbell. Sabrina opened the door and on the look on her face,she looked annoyed. But when she saw them,her face brighten up. "Hey guys,c'mon in"said Sabrina opening the door for them. " Why do you looked all bummed out,Brina?"asked Minako. "I got stuck with an annoying roomate but my other roomate,Michiko is the only person who isn't annoying."said Sabrina. A girl with black long hair and green eyes that any guy would fall for except sensitive guys. She was on the couch filing her nails. That must be the annoying roomate. Another girl with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes was on the dining table drawing. "Hey, Brina are they your friends from Domino"asked the girl with dark brown hair. "Yeah Michiko they are"said Sabrina as she introduced them to her. The others introduced Cherry and Matt to Sabrina and Michiko. "Hi,my name is Michiko Kosicabi"said Michiko. The black hair girl finally noticed them. " Sabrina,aren't you even going to introduced your friends to me"said the black hair girl snobbishly.(I don't know if a word."snobbishly" is real. So PLEASE bare with me.~ASA) Sabina sighed and she introduced them all. "Guys,this is Alicia Stone."said Sabrina. Alicia's eyes traveled to Seiya's. He tensed of seeing this. " Well,I'm glad to meet all of you. "said Alicia with a hint of false kindness in her voice.  
Himeko could tell that Alicia was lying at that part and she knew why Sabrina said she was annoying. "Anyway,lets go outside and see the city"said Cherry. They all agreed on that and Alicia kept latching on to Seiya and not letting go. Seiya was too polite to say to let go since he tried but it won't work.  
They bumped into Asako on the way. "Hey guys"said Asako to them. She noticed that Seiya was too occupied in the moment. " What the heck happened to Seiya?" whispered Asako to Himeko. " We came across a total grade A annoying slut"answered Himeko. Asako nodded in understand. " Why aren't you letting go of Seiya-kun?"asked Asako to Alicia. " He lets me and it's none of your business,little girl"said Alicia. Asako's veins popped of being called a 'little girl'. She hates it when people call her little. "Don't call me little you big annoying slut"threatened Asako. "Or what, you worthless brat"said Asako taunting her. "Don't tempt me"said Asako in a warning tone. " You don't know what you're in for,"said Himeko. "Like what?"said Alicia. Seiya's face was a bit angry because Alicia insulted Asako. "Alicia,maybe you shouldn't say that to her. She have her own way of making her opponents sorry"said Seiya trying to be calm with her. "She's also my COUSIN. Asako was right,you are a big annoying slut"said Himeko saying 'cousin' loudly so she could hear.  
"Uh guys,let's calm down and go shopping in the mall"suggested Cherry holding Himeko back. "SHOPPING!"cried all the boys. "I didn't know we were suppose to go the mall!"said Kouji backing away from the girls. " Well tough luck"said Minako,as the girls dragged them away. " Well,good luck. You'll need it"said Asako giggling at the boys' faces.  
At the mall,Minako was trying to find some new designer clothes,Sabrina was at the game store,Cherry,Minako,Alicia went to find swim suits.Cherry and Himeko didn't really want her to come but she kept nagging. Michiko went to the art gallery shop to find new paintings. A boy have to go with a girl. Kouji went with Himeko,Seiya got stuck with Alicia but he still have to go with Cherry,too,Matt went with Minako,Shiro had to go with Sabrina. Michiko decided to go alone.  
At the swimsuit area,the girls were taking a long time to pick out their swimsuits. "Does it take this long JUST to find a bathing suit"said Seiya. "Uh huh, girls are far more choosy on stuff than us guys"said Kouji. "Hey! I heard that"said the three girls from the changing room. "Okay,girls are you ready?"asked Himeko. " Wait,I have to finsh tying the strap"said Alicia. "Okay,I'm ready"said Alicia. All the girls came out at the same time. All the boys' jaws dropped(except Seiya was not looking like THAT to his sister,you perverts.~ASA) Himeko was wearing a blue bikini with white Hawaiian flowers printed on it. Cherry had a pale pink and almost peach color bikini on.The strap were wrapping around her neck. Alicia was wearing a red bikini with different colors of flowers on it. Cherry's bikini was what made Seiya blushed more looking at her. Alicia's eyes became tiny hearts because she thought that Seiya was blushing at her.(Man,is she dense or what. ~ASA).  
"So what do you guys think?"asked Cherry twirling around the room. "I...uh....that is......what I...."replied Seiya. He was blushing a lot and shuttering won't help him. Kouji slapped Seiya on the back and answered for him. " What Seiya means here is that,you girls looked great"said Kouji trying to recover HIS blush from Himeko.'Why am I blushing AGAIN. Please don't tell me that I'm falling for her. Get a grip,Kaiba. You're blushing like a fool right now'thought Kouji mentally kicking himself. "Kouji, are you okay?"asked Himeko concernly. her voice was soft and caring at that moment. " Yeah, I'm fine"said Kouji straighten his posture. "Okay,if you say so"said Himeko changing back to her normal clothes and paying the sales clerk.  
They went to where they all were suppose to meet in a hour and a half. "Hey guys!"said Himeko. " Wow,it looks like you bought practically EVERY designers clothing at the mall"said Cherry giggling at the poor Matt, he had to carry five bags and Minako was carrying two more. "I wish but my hands were full already"said Minako sighing. The others sweatdropped. "Do you girls want to buy a swimsuit?"asked Himeko. Minako,Sabrina,Michiko nodded. The boys groaned as they tirely walked back to the swimsuit store to buy a bathing suit. Alicia said the guys should buy one,too. She only wants to see what Seiya looks like without a shirt. The girls finally picked out a bathing suit. They went home and rested for the tournament for tomorrow.  
The next morning,the girls in Himeko's apartment woked up bright and early. They called everone else to meet them in the lobby. Soon,everyone woked and they all met in the lobby. They went out to search for a duel. A guy with black hair and brown eyes and another guy with red hair and auburn eyes stopped them. "Are you Seiya Mouto?"asked the black hair guy. "Yes,what do you want?"asked Seiya. "A duel of course. My name is Shinji"said the black hair guy. "And I challenge Himeko Mouto to a duel. My name is Tenko"said the red hair guy. Himeko nodded. All four of them separated so they'll have room. All four of them strapped on their duel disks and..... "Let's Duel".  
Himeko's Duel  
" I play Mystical Elf in Defense mode"said Himeko throwing her card down. "Your monster is so weak that my card won't break a sweat. I play Giant Soldier of Stone in attack mode"said Tenko. Himeko seemed unfazed by that. "Stone Soldier attack the Mystical Elf"commanded Tenko. That did destroy it but Tenko's life points went to 3600. " What! What happen"said Tenko in a state of shock. " Since the Mystical Elf has a lot of power on the defense side, I can have her do one thing when she is destroyed since it's her purpose. I simply had her lower your life points by 300"explained Himeko smirking. Tenko growled at that. ' This girl is better than I thought'thought Tenko. " I play one card face down and end my turn."said Tenko laying a card face down. " I play Baita the Magna Warrior in attack and place one card face down"said Himeko. " I play the Knight of Twin Swords in attack mode and I attack your Baita Warrior"said tenko as his monster firing an attack on the Baita Warrior. "Not so fast, I play one my favorite magic cards Mirror Force and it deflects any attacks back to your monster"said Himeko activating her card. It destroyed the Knight of Twin Swords and Tenko's life points dropped to 3400. " Baita Warrior attack his life points directly"cried Himeko.  
" You think you can lower my life points well,think again. I play Mind Control to sacrafice your monster and I can summon a card from my hand"said Tenko. " I play my mighty Green Eyes Golden Dragon" cried Tenko as a golden dragon rosed up and let out a loud growl. Himeko backed away a bit since it looked like it was about to eat its prey. 'Great, now I'm in trouble'thought Himeko. 'I don't have that strong of a monster since the Green Eyes Golden Dragon has the attack points of 3000'. "I play my Dark Magician Girl in attack mode and lay one card face down and that ends my turn"said Himeko. She have a plan form in her head already. ' I hope this works'. "You're wasting your time by playing that card. Green eyes attack the Dark Magician Girl with Light Force Blast"cried Tenko. " Hold it Tenko, I activate Magic Cylinder which absorbs your attack and fires it back twice as powerful"said Himeko as her plan was working great. Tenko smirked. "Did you forget my face down card?"said Tenko smirking flipping it over. " I play Negate which also absorbs your attack"said Tenko. ' Oh no, I'm doomed' thought Himeko having a horror look on her face.  
Now Green Eyes, attack. LIGHT FORCE ATTACK!" cried Tenko. It hit Dark Magician Girl full blast and it made Himeko's life points drop to 2900. " I play Swords of Revealing light"said Himeko. Then,bright light up swords came down from the skies and trapped the dragon in its tracks. " The Swords of Revealing Light stops your monster for three turns"said Himeko. " I know what you're doing, you're trying to buy some time to find a way to defeat my dragon but it won't happen I play Remove Trap"said Tenko. ' Great,another one of my cards spoiled' thought Himeko bitterly. " I play Beaver Warrior in Defense mode and a card face down"said Himeko. " Not much you can do, I play Skull Cannon Gun with the attack points of 2600"said Tenko. "I play the Mighty Mage and equipped him with the Spear of Light to make him 2900, NOW, Mighty Mage attack with Light Flash Slash"cried Himeko smiling triumiply(sp?) since she had the lead now. This lowered Tenko's life points by 2500. "You haven't won yet, Green Eyes attack her Mighty Mage with Light Force Blast"said Tenko. This lowered HIMEKO'S life points to 2700. ' I have to trust in my deck to win this. Heart of the Cards, guide me' thought Himeko closing her eyes and concentrating and drawing a card from her deck. ' YES! I finally can win this duel and I have the Sword of Dark Destruction in my hand.' thought Himeko happily. "I sacrafice my Beaver warrior and I play one of my strongest monster and also my favorite to add to that. The Dark Sorceress which is the twin sister of the Dark Magician"said Himeko placing her favorite card down.  
The Dark Sorcess had violet flowing long hair and her bangs wee a bit femine than her brother's. She wore a black dress was long to her kness and it had long spikes on the bottom. It was a tube top with a white hard thing that wraps around her shoulders. She had long black gloves with the hem of it like the Dark Magician Girl's gloves. It had white out line on it and a white jewel in the middle. She had a black transparent cloak that connects to the white hard thing. Her boots were up to her knees and they were like the same fashion as the gloves. She also had a golden tiara like necklace that had a white jewel in the middle. Last she was holding a black long staff with a emerald green orb on top.  
" How can she help you, she is weaker than my Green Eyes"said Tenko thinking Himeko going nutz. " She can help me with lots, for example,I activate my face down card,the Book of Sorcery and I activate Sword of Dark Destruction and her life points got to 3400 enough to wipe out your Green Eyes. Now, Dark Sorceress attack with Dark Celestial Spell"cried Himeko cheering as Tenko's 1000. Now it was TENKO'S turn to have the look of horror on his face. " Dark Sorceress leave the final blow"said Himeko making Tenko's life points to 0. " I can't believe I lost"said Tenko dropping to his knees. " It was a tough duel but I actually came through. You'll have better a chance next time"said Himeko. " I guess"said Tenko giving her his scanner card and his Green Eyes Golden dragon. " See you around"said Tenko leaving. " Bye,"said Himeko but Tenko barely heard her.  
" Great job Himeko! That was a tough duel you had"said Cherry congratulating her. " Thanks! Where's Seiya?"asked Himeko. " If you mean the tri-color blob in that swarm of girls,then that's him"said Minako pointing to Seiya crowded with girls and made him UNDER the girls. Kouji was also BURIED under them. " HEY GIRLS!!!! THERE"S COSMETICS ON SALE AND THEY'RE FREE" cried Himeko and Cherry at the same time. Just as they had predicted, the girls came running down the street to any cosmetic shops they can find. Kouji and Seiya's clothes were wrinkly and their hair was a big mess. They had a couple of lip sticks prints on their clothes and some on their face. Himeko and Cherry stifled their laughter but burst out laughing at the end. Soon the others joined them. " IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!"cried the two boys. " Be glad that cherry and Himeko came here just in time to save you from all the disgusting kisses"said Minako still giggling. " Let's just go"said Kouji groling the entire way and the worst part was that Alicia kept telling Seiya that if he kept TRYING to get girls to kiss him, she'll kill him. ' As if! She'll just scream when she breaks her nail. It's not like Seiya likes her. Wait a minute,why do i care who Seiya likes, I don't have a right to tell him WHO he likes. I'm worrying too much'thought Cherry shaking her head. Alicia was trying to get Seiya to kiss her good night but Cherry came to his aid. "Uh Alicia, shouldn't you be in bed. you know, if you stay in this late, in the morning, you'll have dark circles around your eyes"said Cherry smirking knowing that Alicia only cares about her looks.Alicia's eyes widen and said good night to seiya. " Thanks Cherry"said Seiya smiling. " No problem"said Cherry walking to her apartment. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* This is actually the next longest chap. I apologize to people if their names are Alicia. The name just popped in my head. Will Cherry figure out if she really like Seiya? How will Kouji come through and finally realizes his feelings for Himeko? What kind of power does the Millennum Flute hold? I do not own Yu-gi-oh. I own Himeko,Seiya,Cherry,Kouji,Alicia,etc. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! JA!!! ~ASA 


	5. The Secret of the Horus Amulets

The Secret of the Horus Amulets  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
" Hey Seiya,remember six days ago,Aunt Hana gave us those packages?"asked Himeko. " Yeah, I still didn't open mine yet. Did you?"answered Seiya finally. " No, do you want to open it now. I'll get mine from my apartment"said Himeko standing up and going out the door. " Can you come and help me look for it,Cherry?"asked Himeko. Cherry nodded and they both went out the door.  
"Ugh! Where is it!"said Himeko in aggravition.She had checked everywhere but couldn't find it. Then,she checked on her bed and she flung her pillow across the room and something dropped out of the pillow case. " Um Himeko, it's in your pillow case."said Cherry with a sweatdrop. " How did it get there? Oh well, I must be good at hiding stuff if they're important"muttered Himeko and she and Cherry went back out the door and back to Seiya's apartment where everyone is ther, too.  
" I'm back!"said Himeko loudly because the room was full of noise. " Finally found it,huh"said Seiya taking out his. " At least I put it somewhere I can remember"said Seiya smirking at his careless sister. " Oh, be quiet"said Himeko throwing a pillow at Seiya. " Come on, let's hurry up and open it already"said Minako. " OK!!!"cried the twins since they knew Minako doesn't have any patient at ALL.  
They opened it at the same time and found a necklace of some sort. Himeko found a watch of some sort. Seiya's was a circle shape and on the outside was the eye of Horus on it and a small picture of the symbol of the Horus was on top,a hawk.( I think it was a eagle or a hawk~ASA)  
Himeko had a gold chain that goes around her hand and it the center was also a circle shape. Like Seiya's, it was gold on the outside and the eye of Horus was on the center. A ruby was the eyeball. Red designs was around the edges of the circle shape. Seiya had a short gold chain was attached to it.Inside also had the eye of Horus again but Arabic writing were surrounding it.  
" Hey look,there's a note inside of the package"said Himeko holding the note. " What does it say?"asked Seiya.  
Dear Seiya and Himeko, When you two open this gift,you might have a lot of questions on your mind after you found the things that I have given you. The gift that I gave both of you the Horus Amulets which once also belonged to the twin prince and princess of Egypt. The one that you got Seiya is like an amulet but a bit different. You Himeko got looks a bit like a watch so nobody will suspect anything. These amulets have great power and it might help you in the future. I also forgot to tell you that the Millennium flute can become very small so it won't be a problem to carry it around. You'll also find different Millennium Items holders in the city right now. I can feel it. Please be careful , I'm not sure if they're good or evil. Please bring my sister back safely. I wish you best of luck of the upcoming challenges.  
Sincerely,  
Aunt Hana  
"So that's what these are"said Himeko strapping the amulet on her wrist. " What exactly do they do anyway?"asked Cherry. " We're not sure but we're going to bring them just in case"said Seiya. " Okay,what do we do now. It's a Sunday?"asked Matt. " Since we bought a bathing suit last time, let's go swimming!"said Minako. " Where do we find a pool?"asked Michiko. " I heard that a inside pool is near a restruant called," Pearl""said Shiro. They didn't want to invite Alicia since she'll be in the way.  
" Then what are we waiting for,let's go"said Himeko already going tback to her apartment and get the stuff she'll need. The others followed suit. When they were all pack,the girls were wearing their bathing suits the boys were going to change when they get there.  
They walked to it since it wasn't far and Kouji decided to buy all the girls a thin towel that wraps aroung their waists and fashioned it as skirts. Minako thanked by telling him at least he knows when girls need something. Cherry thanked him by saying thanks. The other girls also said thanks. Himeko thanked him by giving him a small hug. That made him go a bit red.  
" Let's go and hit the pool"said Shiro jumping in the pool and splashing Minako and Sabrina. The two very *WET* and *ANGRY* girls chased him around the pool when finally they both knocked him to the pool.  
" Let's play .... Water Volleyball"suggested Himeko. " What's that?"Kouji. " It's kind of like volleyball but it's in the water. You can also jump and serve it"explained Himeko.(I have NO IDEA if it's real or not.~ASA) "Where's the net and equippment?"asked Michiko. " Easy"said Himeko pressing a button on a wall. " How did they get this"said Minako as the net came sprouting from the ceiling and the ball came shooting out of the wall. " I added a few changes with the device that Anna gave me"said Himeko.  
They all splited into two groups,Himeko,Kouji,Shiro,Minako, Cherry are on one team and Seiya,Matt,Alicia,Sabrina,Michiko was on the team. They have been playing fourty mins. and so far Seiya's team was winning by 1 point. Then, Seiya sended out a powerful serve and suddenly,Cherry jumped up from the water and served it just in time and she did a flip to land in the water.When Cherry got back from the surface and saw everyone looking at her . " What?"asked Cherry having a questionable look on her face.  
" That was great Cher! We won"said Himeko swimming her way over to her. " Thanx! But I guess I've taken gymnastics for a long time that I could to that"said Cherry. " That wasn't fair! She jumped so high and served the ball that it almost hit our heads"complained Alicia. " It was fair! Cherry won fair and square. This game is suppose to be rough that's why they call it volleyball,duh"argued Minako back. " Alicia,don't be a sore loser. Minako's right,Cherry did won fair and square"said Matt.  
" Well,if Alicia thinks it was unfair. Maybe me and her can have a rematch or something"said Cherry smirking knowing that Alicia will probably back out. Alicia flushed since she knew that she didn't stand a chance and she 'hmph' and left the pool. " That'll show her not to mess with you,Cherry"said Michiko. " But still maybe one of us should go and look for her"said Cherry. " No we don't have to. She's just being spoiled,Cherry"said Seiya. Cherry nodded and forgot about it.  
After they played another round of Water Volleyball,they went and got something to eat. " Oh man, I forgot my wallet"said Seiya when he was finishing searching his pockets. " I've got mine"said Kouji paying for the food.  
They all got back in their normal clothes and went back to the apartments. " Himeko,do you want to do some research on those Horus Amulets?"asked Seiya. " Okay,but where,the libraries are all closed"said Himeko. " Yeah,but the large library that's downstairs is right next to the lobby is open"said Seiya. Himeko nodded and went down the elevators and to the library.  
" Where's the light switch,you know that the dark freaks me out"said Himeko touching the wall trying to find the light switch. " Found it!"said Himeko popping open the light. " Hey,the power went out"said Seiya as the light went off. " Um,my hand accidently touched the switch popping it open again. "said Himeko turning it on again. Then the light went out again. " Himeko!"said Seiya getting annoyed. " Sorry!"said Himeko popping it open,AGAIN.  
" Woah,this library is huge"said Himeko exciaming her surrounds. The shelves were old oak wood. The floor was marble and only a few tables were there. A big chandlier was hanging from the ceiling.  
" Come on,let's find the section of history."said Seiya going from shelf to shelf. Soon they found the section about history and they went to look for ancient history about the Horus Amulets. They found a couple of old books about old relics that is found in Egypt.  
" I found it. It says here that the amulets did once belong to the twin prince and princess of Egypt. Only them or their descentents can have the power to use it. It can have the power to let the owner to teleport to anywhere in a blink of an eye. If the twins concentrate,they can defeat anything if they trust eachother and never break the bond between eachother."said Seiya when he was done reading.  
" How are we suppose to do it,it's not like we know the prince and princess of Egypt and they were twins"said Himeko. " Actually maybe we should ask Yami. He was a prince once,right"said Seiya. " Okay,let's get back to sleep and rest for tomorrow"said Himeko making her way to the elevator.  
The next morning they all went back to dueling.Himeko,Kouji,Seiya each have eight Scanner cards already. Cherry had five. Minako had six. Sabrina had five. Shiro had four. Michiko,Matt, & Alicia do their own dueling.  
When they were walking,a boy with jet black hair and hazel eyes was watching Cherry. Then he stood in front of her. " I challenge you to a duel and if I win,you go on a date with me"said the boy. " What if I said no"said Cherry. " Well you don't have a choice,the tournament rules said you can't back down from a duel. I'm Kakuri"said the boy.  
" Fine, how many Scanner cards do you have? I have five"said Cherry. " You're not the only one"said Kakuri holding up his five Scanner cards. " Then,we'll duel for three"said Cherry. " Can't you at least tell me your name"said Kakuri.  
" It's Cherry"said Cherry in a monotone voice. 'Who does this jerk think he is'thought Cherry. " What a perfect name for a pretty girl"said Kakuri cockily. " Don't get cocky on me"said Cherry in a icy voice. Her friends had never heard her like that cold to someone. " Show him what you're made of ,Cher"cried Minako.  
Seiya felt his blood boil and jealousy came to his head. ' Why am I acting like this. I don't like her THAT way. Okay,maybe a little. This guy will have to meet my fist before touching Cherry'thought Seiya angerily.  
The duel went on for an hour and Cherry's life points got down to 1000 while Kakuri 1500. The score was so close that any of them could finish the opponent out the next turn.  
" I sacrafice my Fairy's Gift and my Mystical Elf to bring out my favorite and powerfulest monster,WingWeaver in attack mode"said Cherry as her two monsters got sacrafice and a more powerful monster took it in place.  
"I power up my WingWeaver with Fairy's Glow which that makes her attack points to 3800(I have no idea how much the WingWeaver's attack points are so bare with me!). That is also enough to destroy your monster"said Cherry triumphly. That made Kakuri's life points drop to 0. " You have more talents than I thought"said Kakuri. " Thax,you duel well too"said Cherry. "So even though I lost,will you still go on a date with me?"asked Kakuri hopefully."NO!"cried Cherry,"That's the only reason why I duel you so I don't have to go on a date with you.  
" Oh well,didn't say I didn't try"said Kakuri walking into the crowd. "That was a great duel,Cherry"said Himeko. "Thanx!"said Cherry. " I think I've got enough of duels for one day "said Cherry.  
" Hey Cherry,got something to say"said Minako,"You have to hear this too,Himeko and Sabrina"said Minako. " What?"asked Cherry as Himeko and Sabrina came over. " When that Kakuri guy dueled you,I saw Seiya had a very and I mean*very* angry look on his cute face"said Minako. " Minako,don't call my brother that. I thought you like Matt"hissed Himeko. " yeah,well a girl may like another but they can *still* another guy cute"said Minako stating the facts she had read in a teen magazine.  
The three girls had a sweatdrop on their face that Minako must be reading the magazines*too* much. "Anyway,do you think he likes you?"asked Sabrina having a mischeive grin on her face. " Huh,I don't know"said Cherry blushing. Then the three girls except the beet red Cherry sequeled. "I *knew* it!"said Minako. " So you like Seiya. That is really cool. At least it won't be that slut Alicia"said Himeko.  
"Did I hear my name being called"said a voice behind them. All three of the girls turned around and saw none other than Alicia Stone. "No we weren't saying your name we were just talking about a certain eavesdropper that's in front of us and we're not giving out the names"mocked Himeko. Alicia fumed at that and'hpmh' and went to find Seiya and 'pester' him again.  
"We'll talk over this later. Why don't we have a sleepover atyou guys' apartment"suggested Sabrina. They all agreeded on that and went back to find the guys. 'Maybe he does like me. But that's impossible. He can have any girl he wants. It *can't* be me'thought Cherry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Little did she know,Seiya does like her. Next chap. is a disasterous sleepover. Please REVIEW!!! Well,g2g!!! JA!!!~Anime Star Angel 


End file.
